Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5r-7-2r}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${r}$ terms together: $ {5r - 2r} - 7$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {3r} - 7$ The simplified expression is $3r - 7$